The Truth Or Dare That Went Totally Wrong
by CottonCandyDream
Summary: While on their trip to England in Pies and Prejudice, the MDBC kids are whisked away to Hogwarts, when they meet fifth year Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, and fourth year Luna and Ginny. Will they ever get back? Takes place during OOTP and P&P. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and Heather Vogel Frederick owns Mother Daughter Book Club!


**Hey! MDBC fandom, don't worry, I will update my MDBC stories soon! And HP fandom, hi! I'm Alexis, and hope to write a story for Harry Potter soon!**

"Okay, ladies and gents, we're at our next stop!" Mr. Hawthorne said in a fake British accent. Mrs. Chadwick grunted. (She was still mad about Spring Reckoning)

"Da-ad!" Darcy and Emma groaned.

"This is King's Cross Station!" Mrs. Hawthorne announced. "Shall we go inside?" Everyone nodded.

"Wait-oh, no! I made a wrong turn! Sorry, guys." Mr. Hawthorne had turned onto Privet Drive.

"Mom?" Cassidy moaned.

"What is it, honey?"

"Uh, I kinda hafta go to the bathroom…" Her mother rolled her eyes.

Becca laughed. "REBECCA LOUISE!" her mother shouted.

"No, no, Clementine, Calliope, all is well, I'll stop here. Number 4, Privet Drive," Mr. Hawthorne said. He pulled over.

Cassidy got out. Then Tristan came after her, then Simon, then Megan, then Becca, then Stewart, then Emma, then Jess, then finally Darcy.

"Be safe, you guys," Mrs. Berkeley warned.

"We will, Mum," Tristan and Simon chorused over their shoulders.

They all stood at the doorstep. Nobody was home.

"Can't it wait, Sloane?" Darcy said.

"NO!"

Suddenly, two little pairs of feet came rushing behind them. "Jess! Mom's waiting!" Ryan said.

"Oooooh, Darcy's here!" Dylan sang.

"Shut up," Jess retorted, but the twins were already batting their eyelashes at their sister's…...whatever Darcy was to her.

"Hiiiiiii, Darcyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," they cooed.

"Uhhhhhh, hey?" Darcy said back, more like a question.

Cassidy had now busted the door open. They followed her.

"Whoa," said Emma, looking at a portal. "Is that...a portal?!"

Stewart was ignoring Emma. Becca kicked him on the shin.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Stewart screamed.

"Oh, my gosh, Chadwick, your little sister just kicked you. You're. Going. To. Die," Darcy said blankly. Jess elbowed him. "OW!"

"You just got kicked by your girlfriend," Stewart snorted.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! GIRLFRIEND!" the twins cooed.

"YOU ARE SUCH A MORON, STEWART CHADWICK!" Becca screamed back at her brother.

"OKAY JUST SHUT UP AND LET'S GO IN!" Cassidy yelled. And one by one, they all went in the portal…..

* * *

Ron threw a piece of paper at Hermione. They were in potions, the most BORING class with the absolute WORST teacher, Snape.

Sneak into the forest? the note read. Hermione quickly put the note in her sweater pocket so Snape would not get ahold of it. She nodded at her best friend.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Weasley? Is there something you'd like to share with the class? Or is it personal?" Snape teased.

"Um, it's nothing, Professor, just about Quidditch," Hermione lied.

"Okay, then. I mean, Gryffindor is so going down in flames, so I guess I'll let you two mourn," Snape said, then went on with the lesson.

Both Ron and Hermione slid down in their seats. It seemed like forever before Snape was done teaching.

"Class dismissed. School is over," Snape said sourly. The fifth years cheered.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Detention with-" Ron imitated the teacher everyone loathed "-hem, hem, educational decree, UMBRIDGE!"

Hermione winced. "Wait, there he is!"

Harry Potter was walking down the corridor with Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, and Luna. "Hey guys."

"Harry," Ron whispered. "Do you want to go to the forest with us? You guys, too?" He motioned to his siblings and friends.

They all nodded.

"It's kind of exciting, being a rebel and all," Hermione gushed.

"Teacher's Pet," Ron coughed. Hermione glared at him.

"Well, let's go," Harry said. "Umbridge is watching me, so we better go while she's with the teachers. I kind of feel bad for Snape; Umbridge hates him." The other seven of them laughed.

And the eight friends went into the Forbidden Forest….

* * *

"Where are we?" Megan had woken up dazed and confused.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone into the portal," Stewart said.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" the others yelled at him.

"Well, while we're here, how 'bout a nice, friendly-" Cassidy gritted her teeth at the older Chadwick "-game of….Truth or Dare!"

"Really?" Becca, Megan, and Jess said at the exact same time.

"Remember what happened last time?" Emma winced. "That was NOT fun." She was avoiding looking at Stewart.

"Okay, okay, enough chit-chat, let's just PLAY!" Darcy said. "Sloane? Wanna start?"

"Okay, fine." Cassidy smiled a toothy grin. "Hawthorne: Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!"

"Perfect." She smirked. "I dare you to go into those woods." She pointed to the forest next to them.

But not just any forest.

THE FORBIDDEN FOREST! *dun, dun, dun!*

"'Kay, I'll go," Darcy agreed.

"WHAT?!" Jess screeched.

"He's not gonna do it," Simon teased, and Tristan and Stewart nodded in agreement.

"Oh, shut up, Chadwick, you wouldn't do it for the world," Darcy retorted. He ran off into the Forbidden Forest *gasp*!

"DARCY HAWTHORNE!" Jess screamed, and chased after her...um….well, this is awkward...romantic interest.

"Jess!" The twins and Emma chased after her.

"Emma!" Everyone stared at Stewart. "I mean, the twins, no!" he added weakly.

"Pathetic save," Becca snorted, but Stewart was already gone. "Oh, well, I guess this means I have to go to. Bye." And Becca, too, was now lurking into the forest.

"Becca!" Now Megan.

"Megan!" Simon.

"Si!" Tristan.

Cassidy looked around. "Wow, I didn't expect it to turn out like this!" She shrugged. "I guess I'll go, too. Why not." And the only one left had now gone to chase after her friends. And frenemies. And enemies *coughStewartcough*.

* * *

Back on Privet Drive, the parents pondered on why the kids were taking so long. "You know what?" Mrs. Chadwick said (but with her voice, it was more like yelling) after 30 minutes or so. "I'm going to go see who's inside." She got out of the bus and banged on the poor resident's door.

Only the residents were the Dursleys! Petunia opened the door to see a brown haired woman with blue eyes and a particularly large nether regions. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself," the woman, an American, said. "I'm Calliope Chadwick."

"Petunia Dursley."

Calliope's lips quirked up into a smile. "Petunia. I'm sorry, I love flowers. Anyways, do you know if a group of kids went in here? One had to use the restroom…"

"Well, they might have, but I didn't notice. I only came inside a couple of minutes ago-I was gardening in the back-"

"Oh, I just adore gardening!"

"-yes, but I didn't hear them. They certainly were very neat, and didn't leave a speck of dirt! Amazing! Anyways, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

"Only if you allow it." Mrs. Chadwick walked into the Dursley household, and looked over her shoulder at the other parents, who were banging on the windows, and ignored their desperate looks. I mean, who could resist a lovely cup of tea?

* * *

"Whoa," Harry said. He had spotted a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl next to an Asian-American girl. "Who is she?"

"Whoa," Becca said to Megan, looking at a black-haired, green-eyed boy, with round glasses. "Who is he?"

"Dunno," Megan said, and returned to her conversation with Simon.

The boy walked over with his group of friends: three tall red-haired boys, a red-haired girl, a brown-haired girl, a chubby brown-haired boy, and a blonde-haired girl: blonder than Becca's, and definitely blonder than Jess's (Becca's was very blonde, whereas Jess's was a darker blonde). "Uh, hey," the boy said. His friends scattered off, except for the red-haired girl.

"Becca Chadwick," she said, holding out her hand.

He took it. "Harry Potter."

The redhead spoke up. "Becca Chadwick? There's no Becca Chadwick at Hogwarts."

Becca almost snorted. "I don't go here."

"Then why are you here."

"I honestly don't know."

Sensing the MAJOR tension between the two girls, Harry said, "Ginny, why don't you go see what Luna's doing?" Ginny sulked off. Then he turned to Becca, and the two started chatting (and flirting!) right away.

Cassidy needed to tell Becca something but she was talking to some boy. When she realized what was going on, she almost threw up in her mouth. They were flirting!

What she didn't notice, was Ginny, creeping into Becca's backpack, and taking all of her Motor Mouth lip gloss! But even if she did notice, she wouldn't care, anyways.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY STUFF?!" Becca screamed. My backpack is totally empty!" Ginny tried her best to look innocent.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Oh, no, of course not," replied Ginny. "I'm so sorry for your, um, loss, Becca." She wasn't entirely lying. She didn't know where the lip gloss was. Dylan and Ryan hid it. They were her partners in crime.

* * *

"I blame you!" Emma accused her brother. "If you hadn't gone into the woods, no one would have chased after you! 'Cause no one would have chased after Jess."

"So it's Jess's fault," Darcy argued.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to be single for the rest of your life?"

"No."

"Then it's no one's fault."

"Okay." Darcy walked away.

"Good, he's gone," Emma said.

"Oh, come on," Jess said. "Don't blame him."

Emma pretended to throw up. "PLEASE don't get all mushy about him."

"Well, it isn't."

"It kind of is."

A girl with bushy brown hair came up to them. "Do you guys go to Hogwarts?"

"No," Emma replied.

"Then how did you get here?"

"We honestly don't know," Jess replied warmly. "I'm Jess Delaney, and that's Emma Hawthorne." She held out her hand.

The girl shook it. "Hermione Granger. So, do you guys know anyone here?"

"Well, the boy with the two red-haired boys is my brother, Darcy," Emma pointed out. "And he's Jess's-"

"FRIEND," Jess interjected, louder than she expected, and Hermione jumped back a little.

"Well, that's the Weasley twins, Fred and George," Hermione told them. "And with the blonde-haired and dark-haired boys is my best friend, Ron. And Ginny's….somewhere. And Luna's with…"

"Megan," Emma said.

"Megan," Hermione repeated. "And that's Harry with the blonde girl. And-oh, no! Percy!"

"You lot aren't supposed to be here!" Percy shouted. "Who are they?"

"I'm so sorry," Stewart apologized "for the children."

"Dude, I'm older than you!" Darcy exclaimed.

Stewart ignored him. "Seriously, I'm really sorry about them. I'm Stewart Chadwick."

"Percy's idiotic," Ron told the Berkeley brothers. Harry said the same to Becca.

"So's Stewart," Becca replied.

Stewart and Percy were off.

* * *

By the end of the day, Hermione and Jess and Emma, Darcy and Fred and George, Ginny and the Delaney twins, Cassidy and the Weasley twins, Ron and the Berkeley brothers, and Megan and Luna were friends. (Of course, they all hung out together, those were just the main pairings.) However, it was almost dusk and they were not found.

Professor Umbridge was out shopping in London for cat clothes when she ran into a tall, skinny man talking into a cell phone.

"Yes? Oh, Megan WONG! DARLING, it's FABULOUS to hear your voice again!" That was when she ran into him.

"Hem, hem, I apologize," Umbridge said.

"One second, Megan." The man put his phone down. "Oh, DARLING, it's fine. I'm Wolfgang."

"Umbridge," she said stiffly.

"Listen, could you help me find Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Of course," Umbridge said.

* * *

"Oh, where are they?!" Mrs. Delaney was in distress.

"Wait a second." Stanley recognized someone. "Clemmie, isn't that Wolfgang?"

Clementine nodded. "WOLFGANG! OVER HERE!"

Wolfgang was with a lady dressed in pink clothes with cats all over them. Cassidy would be disgusted.

"CLEMENTINE, DARLING! It's FABULOUS to see you!" Wolfgang said. "I know where the kids are!"

* * *

"Ronald, we really should be going back by now," Hermione said. "It's almost curfew."

"Oh, curfew, schmurfew," Ron replied. "Their parents aren't here yet! We need to stay with them!"

Hermione thought about that. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a bit…"

"Hey!" Darcy shouted. "Isn't that Wolfgang? From the fashion show in ninth grade?"

"Technically, that was your ninth grade; we were in seventh," Jess corrected. "But, yes."

Wolfgang came over to them. "Oh, HI! You all look FABULOUS!"

It took all of Darcy's will to stop himself from laughing. He couldn't look at anyone else.

"Oh, you're all so old. And look at you, pairing up!" Wolfgang went on.

Jess backed away from the older Hawthorne. Stewart, who had come back when Percy left, was trying REALLY hard not to look at Emma.

"Hey, everyone! They're here," Wolfgang called to the parents. The Hogwarts students bidded their friends goodbye.

"BYE!" everyone called. The moms came rushing over to them.

"OH, JESSICA, DYLAN, RYAN, DARCY!" Mrs. Delaney shouted.

"Um, Mrs. Delaney, I'm not your son," Darcy said.

"Yes, but you're part of the family now," Mrs. Delaney said.

Emma, Dylan, and Ryan giggled at Darcy, who was now red.

The mothers were all sobbing with happiness, making the kids roll their eyes.

"Come on, everyone," Mrs. Berkeley motioned for them to go. "The dads-and Chloe-are all waiting for you!"

"I'm starving!" Everyone screamed but Becca. The mothers looked at her.

"Okay, I guess I am hungry, too," Becca admitted.

"Oh, Jess, Dylan, Ryan," Mrs. Delaney said "your father's here! Darcy, you might want to be far, far, away," she warned.

"Ooooooooooh, are you scared, Hawthorne?" Cassidy teased. He swatted her.

"Cassidy Ann!" her mother scolded.

They all made their way to the bus. The fathers greeted them. "DEE! DEE! DEE!" Chloe screached.

"Hi, Chloe!" Cassidy said. "Oh, Mr. Delaney, I wish you were here earlier! We went on this LOVELY walk," Cassidy started, sounding like Wolfgang. "And I know Jess just loved it, right, Jess?" Jess gave her friend a grudging two thumbs up.

"Let's go home," Clementine said, giving her middle daughter a Queen Clementine Evil Mother Witch of Death eye.

And they all lived. And they went home. And if you want to find out what happens next, read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince by J.K. Rowling and Home for the Holidays by Heather Vogel Frederick. And don't worry, Darcy doesn't get hurt, or killed, or anything like that. Mr. Delaney warms up to him.

**I wrote that around Christmas for my friend, and decided to publish it! I hope you guys liked it!**

**As always,**

**Alexis**


End file.
